


cherry

by remia233



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, 暴力行为, 父子 - Freeform, 酗酒的父亲, 非常糟糕和黑暗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: 老实说，daryl已经记不得那天就是个怎样的日子了。他唯独记得的是那天他破天荒地得到了一根樱桃口味的棒棒糖。那硬质糖果的人工甜味和鲜红即使在许多年以后也留在他的记忆里，就像不会褪色一样。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Will Dixon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> 不是一个令人愉快的故事，包含了非常暴力的强奸行为。请务必看清警告，谨慎观看。

Cherry

老实说，daryl已经记不得那天就是个怎样的日子了。他没有写日记的习惯，也从来不会去确认日历，他也不会听天气预报。现在回忆起来，那天大概就和他之前十二年里度过的许多天一样，是一个无聊到散发着霉味的日子。  
他唯独记得的是那天他破天荒地得到了一根樱桃口味的棒棒糖。那硬质糖果的人工甜味和鲜红即使在许多年以后也留在他的记忆里，就像不会褪色一样。  
那天daryl从外面回来，怀里抱着一打啤酒。他用脚把门踢上，锁孔发出咔哒一声响。这点儿震动让电视机上放着的几个空啤酒罐哐当滚了一地。他继续用脚拨开地上的空罐头和披萨盒子。  
Will在沙发上睡着了，茶几上的烟灰缸里，烟头挤作一团，像一只死掉的刺猬。Daryl轻嗤一声，把啤酒搁在了地板上。他舔了舔嘴唇，感觉到一处红肿的裂口，他下意识地咬了咬，血渗了出来，他尝到一点儿铁锈般的滋味。Will在叫他去买酒的时候，他不耐烦地回嘴了，挨了一记耳光。也正是托脸上那个巴掌印的福，那个24小时便利店的亚裔老板娘对他的目光尤为怜悯，甚至告诉他可以之后再把钱补上，并叮嘱他拿啤酒的时候别让其他人看见。Daryl轻轻点了点头，把酒藏进怀里。那沉甸甸的罐子隔着一层薄薄的T恤，把他胃部的皮肤都浸得冷冰冰的。  
Daryl看着沙发上的will，眼睛一眨不眨地牢牢盯着他。若是will还醒着，这个醉鬼铁定会一边吼着“你在看什么”一边扇他耳光。于是daryl从很早以前学会了从will的声音和手的姿势判断他的心情。  
Daryl觉得自己很久没有认真看过will的样子了。他看起来就是坨狗屎。Daryl意外地发现从现在的角度他可以俯视will，看着他像一滩长在沙发上的烂肉，呼吸间挤出混着酒气的呼噜。Will的肚皮起伏着，日渐增长的年龄和啤酒让他的肚子像气球那样发胀。他穿的那身背心和敞着的短袖衬衫已经看不出本来的颜色了，上面还有着昨晚他呕吐时不小心沾上的一块污渍。Daryl感到恶心。但是will不会在乎的，只要有酒，他什么都可以不在乎。  
Daryl对着他的父亲啐了一口，准备回去自己的房间。但是他想起了一件事儿，他看了一眼will，踮着脚，小心翼翼地走到了主卧。他记得那里有一个20寸的旅行箱，就塞在will的床底下。他从没见will打开过箱子，但他想着也许可以从里面找到点儿能去卖去当铺的玩意儿，手表或是别的什么。反正will也不需要知道时间了。而他需要点儿钱去买一顿晚饭。如果merle在的话，一定也会同意他的。  
这个想法让他兴奋且紧张起来。他把出汗的掌心在裤子边上擦了擦，在will的呼噜声里，拧开了卧室的门。  
这件屋子闻起来尤为糟糕，像是个潮湿的地下室，窗帘永远没有拉开的时候。外面的光线在窗帘上画下几个隐约的亮格子。Daryl屏住了呼吸，靠近床脚，缓慢地把那个箱子拖了出来。箱子擦过地面的声响比他以为的要大，他龇了牙，往门外看了看，确信那呼噜声还在继续才继续把箱子往外拖。  
这个箱子看起来像在床底下躺了好多年，上面铺着一层灰。Daryl没费心去拍干净它，他拉开拉链，掀开盖子，想看看里面到底藏了什么东西。他本来猜想会有些值钱的玩意儿，但是他发现里面只有些衣服。不是will的，也不是merle的。旅行箱里装着几件连衣裙、一双凉鞋，还有一包没抽完的维珍妮女士香烟。  
Daryl在地板上坐了下来，一条深绿色的连衣裙搭在他腿上。他忘了自己一开始的目的，轻轻伸手抚摸过那纱质的衣物。那是对他来说有些陌生的触感。布料在他的指头间摩擦着发出细小的沙沙声。  
他是从什么时候不再想起她的？  
他甚至不记得她穿这条裙子的模样了。但他无比确信这些衣服都是属于他妈妈的。他把衣服拿到鼻子前面，闻到一点点的霉味，还有那种他记忆里有过的香气，混杂着浸透在布料里的香烟的味道。  
他深吸了一口气，把脸埋进那衣服里。他快不记得她闻起来像什么样了。这气味让他鼻子发酸。他忙把衣服拿远了一些，他不想弄脏了它。  
Daryl把那盒维珍妮香烟拿了出来，握在手里仔细辨认着上面的文字。烟盒被压得有些皱了，里面只剩下四五根烟。Daryl用拇指和食指捻住一根抽出来。他不抽烟，只是学着他妈妈的样子把烟夹在了食指和中指之间。他鬼使神差地把没点燃的烟凑近了嘴唇，就那么吸了一口。  
什么味道也没有。他讪讪地把烟拿下来。他太专注于这些旧东西，甚至忘了注意will的鼾声是否还在继续。当他注意到罩住自己的阴影的时候，will的手已经揪住他的头发了。  
“你他妈在做什么！”will几乎把他提起来。  
Daryl几近凄惨地叫出声来，像只被踩了尾巴的狗。  
“我什么也没做！”daryl尖叫着试图从will手里逃走。他该学学merle，剪短头发，那样至少不会落到现在这个下场。他觉得自己头皮都快被扯下来了，不得不跟着will的手移动。  
“放开我！”daryl伸手去抓他父亲攥着自己的手，也许留下了些抓痕，但他没能掰开那铁一样的拳头。  
“你想从我这儿偷东西！你这个小畜生！”will口齿不清地骂着，把daryl往墙上撞。  
Daryl没再说话了，他知道现在开口只会更糟。无论是解释还是告饶，will都不会听他的。他听见自己额头撞在墙壁上发出咚咚的闷响，眼前直冒星星。Will松手的时候他贴着墙壁滑到了地上。Will咕哝了两句，还不够解气似得地再补了两脚。Daryl连忙曲起手臂护住自己，细瘦的胳膊上留下了will的鞋印。  
Daryl安静地在墙角呆了一会儿，手臂仍然遮着脸。他在等will打够了之后自己离开。一般来说那不会很久，他只要咬牙忍过来就行。但这次，will似乎并不打算轻易放过他。Daryl等了好一阵子，没有听到will离开的脚步声，他慢慢放下胳膊，从手指缝里看见will喘着粗气的脸。  
Will摇摇晃晃地在门口站定，他的眼白满布血丝，看起来像有着一双红眼珠。他伸手抹了一把脸，好把眼前的景象看得更清楚些。他低头看见那个敞开的箱子，忽然沉默了。那箱子里的全是will已经死掉的记忆，现在曝尸一般摆在他面前。这个常年酗酒而脑子不清醒的男人一动不动地看了许久，终于把视线挪到自己缩在墙角的儿子身上。那个瘦弱的孩子脸颊肿胀，额头鼓起一个包，正用动物一般警惕的目光看着他。那双眼睛，让他想起自己的妻子。他为数不多的几次对她动手的时候，她就是那样的眼神，带着恐惧和怨恨。她甚至想过离开他，为此她收拾了一个箱子。  
Will从箱子里捡起一件连衣裙，那是显然已经过时款式，也不是什么高级货。Will把裙子拎在手里看了会儿，然后扔到了daryl脸上。  
“穿上。”他命令道。  
Daryl仿佛没听懂，他怔怔地把裙子从头上拉下来，丝质的布料滑过他的脸：“什么？”  
“我让你闭嘴穿上它！”will吼叫起来，扬起一只手，作势要揍他。  
Daryl缩了一下身子，抿紧了嘴，他不想再招致一顿毒打。他极不情愿地将那件短袖连衣裙的扣子解开，从头上套了进去。他里面穿着的背心和短裤都被裙子盖住了。丝质布料贴着皮肤的感觉很陌生，它像在抚摸他。Daryl觉得很别扭，他不停地伸手揪扯着裙摆，不想让它们挨着自己的腿。然后他抬头看向他的父亲。  
忽然，一记耳光猛地扇在他脸上，力度比以往任何一次都要狠。那直接让Daryl摔倒在了那个敞开的行李箱里。Daryl被这一下扇得发晕，他感觉到脸颊上炸裂开的疼痛，嘴里的血腥味儿蔓延开来。  
Daryl眨了眨眼睛，想从箱子里爬出来，离这个发疯的男人远点儿。然而will上前一步掐住了他的脖子，把他提起来扔到了那张许久没有人睡过的床上。那太久没有换洗过的被子有股陈旧的味道。那其实不太疼，被子很软，他摔上去时弹了两下。  
今天的will似乎比平时醉得更厉害些，Daryl摔在床上的时候想。他脸上很疼，仿佛烧起来了。他试着从床上爬起来，然而will给了他第二个耳光。他终于按捺不住反抗起来，今天will实在是个疯子。这样下去他可能会被打死的。  
“停下！”daryl提高了音量。  
然而他的父亲并不准备让他出声。Will用一只手捂住了他的嘴，把他按在了床上。常年的不良饮食习惯让will身形变得臃肿，但这个曾经的猎人仍旧强壮到daryl难以反抗。Daryl开始踢打起来。这和平日里的拳头有些不一样，will挤进他两腿之间，他能感觉到那皮肤的温暖贴着自己被迫分开的大腿，几乎让他起鸡皮疙瘩。  
这古怪的姿势让他紧张。Daryl吞咽了一口，从will的手指间艰难地呼吸。他闻到那粗糙的手指上被熏染出来的香烟的味道。  
“你……你跟她一样。”will看着daryl，含糊不清地说着。他那双浑浊的眼珠盯着daryl的脸，但daryl觉得他没看见自己。那目光越过他看向未知的地方。  
不过这并不妨碍will的动作。他抓住了daryl的手腕，把身体压在男孩儿身上。男孩儿挣扎得像一只被网住的鸟，为此will不得不再给他来了几下让他闭嘴。  
Daryl感觉到自己鼻子被打破了，鼻腔里渐渐有了湿润感。他换了策略，不再死命挣扎，开始调整呼吸让自己冷静下来。Will握着他手腕的那只手松开了，捂住他嘴的那只也捂得没那么紧了，daryl试图偏过头去好能呼吸。然而他感到有什么东西摸上了自己的大腿，will的手从那件不合身的裙子底下钻了进去，正钻进他短裤的裤腿里。炽热粗糙的手掌揉捏着他的大腿。  
一种扭曲的恐慌填满了daryl，但他不知道该作何反应。他忘了反抗，像被惊吓到浑身僵硬的动物，只是瞪大了眼睛看着will。那双动物一样的眼睛里倒影出will狰狞的模样来。  
Will的手轻易扯下了他那条带松紧带的短裤。这让daryl惊慌起来，他猛地伸手去遮住自己下身，但那根本没用。Will稳稳地按住他，他捂住自己的下身，但是will只靠一只手就轻易扯下了他的内裤。Daryl意识到到自己下身赤裸，裤子挂在脚腕处，身上的那条裙子被掀起来，一切一览无余。他柔软的肚子因为急促的呼吸而剧烈起伏。  
Daryl不安地试图把裙子下摆拉下去遮住自己的私处。  
“别……动。”will嘶声道。  
Daryl不知道自己为什么没有反抗。他知道自己该逃走的，但他动不了，他的手脚像是冻住了。他呆愣在原地，看着will剥掉了他一只鞋子，把卡在脚腕的短裤和内裤一起扯掉了。Will的一只手握着他的脚踝，把他的腿往旁边扯开。他父亲的手掌带来的压迫感让他难以呼吸，他觉得自己仿佛陷入了粘稠的淤泥里。  
Will还醉着，但并非那么毫无意识。他能从自己朦胧的视线里辨认出被他按在床上的是他的小儿子。细瘦的胳膊和下身从那件旧裙子底下露出来，他的脚踝在自己手里脆弱得像是鸟类的脚。Will稍微用点儿里就能捏断。Daryl比Merle瘦小了很多。Will忽然想起他那个不见踪影的大儿子来。  
他恨他们，他们也恨他，这点Will清楚。他在用皮带把merle抽到皮开肉绽的时候，那个剃着寸头的年轻崽子用想要杀了他的眼神看着他，有时候甚至会让will感到有些心惊——当然，为了这个，他会抽他抽得更狠，就像是为了把那个眼神从他身上给抽走一样。相比之下，daryl看他的眼神里，恐惧多于愤恨。他的小儿子会在挨揍的时候躲到墙角，胳膊护着脑袋缩成一团。  
will得确保这个孩子不会跟他那个混球兄弟一样，从他身边逃走。这小子是他的东西。这个念头无比清晰地在他那因为常年酗酒而浑浑噩噩的脑子里浮现出来。  
Will低头看着daryl，这个孩子已经被这突如其来的状况吓坏了。他看着will，满心恐惧，不知道接下来会发生什么。这不像他平日里会经历的东西。未知让恐惧膨胀，填满了他的胸口。  
Will伸手拉开了自己的裤子拉链，那声音撕裂了房间里的空气，仿佛一种恐怖的预告。Will往自己手心里吐了一口唾沫，把自己那根东西掏了出来。他熟门熟路地揉搓着自己的鸡巴，那玩意儿很快硬了起来，被他自己的唾液濡湿，在他手心里滑腻地挺动。  
Daryl在看到这一幕的时候表情几乎扭曲了。这让will想笑，那实在是张好笑的脸。他的小儿子的嘴咧开来，几乎是要哭喊出来的样子。但他什么声音也没发出来，安静得像在现实里被按了暂停键。  
终于，在will掐住他的屁股，把沾着唾液的拇指插进他屁眼的时候，daryl出于本能地发出了抗拒的声音。那拒绝的声音尖而细，像是从被掐住的喉咙里发出来的。他疼得哆嗦起来，但他其中一条腿被will握着脚踝举着，连蹬踹都做不到。Will没耐心去做所谓的爱抚，他的拇指粗得像个塞子，粗鲁地往daryl的入口挤进去。第一个指节进去的时候daryl开始哭叫起来。  
“不！不！！！停下！！！”daryl能感觉到他轻易地哭了起来，滚烫的眼泪淌过他的脸颊，“求你了！爸爸！求你了，停下来！”  
Daryl很少哭得这么狼狈。即使在挨揍的时候，他也总是沉默的。他知道哭叫会让will变本加厉，于是他总是用牙咬住嘴唇，在那下唇上留下深深的齿痕好摒住声响。  
这突如其来的哭叫甚至让will觉得有些意外。但更多的，他感到一种喜悦，体会到了久违的力量感让他觉得兴奋。他手下的动作更重了些，第二个指节挤进去，引来daryl一声更惨烈的哭号。  
Will觉得自己身体里有些死去已久的东西重新活了过来，在酒精的刺激下开始在血管里沸腾。他感觉自己硬得更厉害了。他的小儿子穿着件旧连衣裙，在他身下哭得像个刚被开了苞的雏妓。这副画面对于这个老酒鬼来说实在过于刺激了，他由衷地庆幸今天他还没醉得硬不起来，不然他就得错过这个了。  
“安静点儿，婊子。”will说着，拇指伸得更深了。  
Daryl发出痛极了的呜咽，他的两腿哆嗦着，没力气挣开will。他死死抓着连衣裙的下摆，几乎把那布料撕裂开来。  
当will转动拇指的时候，daryl尖叫起来，开始去掰开will的手。他根本掰不动他父亲的手，只留下几道指印与抓痕。Will啐了一口，拔出手指，照着他的脸上又扇了一巴掌。这下打得daryl的哭声停了一瞬。Daryl偏着头，消化着脸颊上的疼痛。  
“别扭得像个荡货了。给我闭上嘴，安静点儿，听到了没有？”will给daryl的屁股上也来了一巴掌。后者惊得跳了一下，但终归安静了下来，只发出细小的啜泣。  
“好了，别动。”will用自己那根东西顶住了daryl的入口，他用力地揪着daryl的臀肉向旁边拉开，露出那狭小的洞来。  
Daryl的喘息已经急促得快过度换气了，他呛出几声哀求：“求、求你……不……我不想……”  
他的话还没说完，便变了调子，成了一声高亢的呜咽。Will的阴茎凶狠地捅了进去。那里太过紧致狭小，在这暴行里被撕裂开来。Daryl哭得喘不过气，他只感觉到自己像被撕开了，入口处的疼痛让他冷汗直流，张开的嘴根本说不出话来。他仰着头不去看自己下身发生了什么，他只觉得疼，太疼了。那尖锐的痛感还在随着will的插入而加深，他发出那种无声的哭叫。而will同时泄露出一声舒爽的叹息。  
那个洞有些紧过头了，但will仍旧十分满意。他已经很久没有操到过这样紧的东西了。他的手，还有那些妓女已经松垮的逼和这样的东西可没得比。这温暖紧窄的小穴正被他肆意破开，有一些血沾在了他的鸡巴上，诚然是处女的标志。  
那鲜艳的红色让will觉得下腹抽紧，他咬了牙才忍住就这么按着这孩子开始操干的欲望。Daryl浑身僵硬得太厉害，夹得他都觉得有些疼了。他拍了拍这孩子的大腿。  
“别绷着。放松点儿。”  
然而daryl根本听不进任何话。这对一个孩子来说过于疼痛的行为对他造成的伤害比任何皮带和桦树纸条都更恐怖。他觉得自己的内脏都裂开了来，在自己身体里面流着血，他像是个渐渐被血灌满的皮囊，鲜血从被捅破的口子往外淌。  
“停下……”他抗拒的声音轻得像是颤抖的喘息。泪水在他脸上留下两道温热的水痕。  
“啧。”will有点烦躁地掰过他的脸，让他看向自己，“别装模作样的。这不是什么大事儿。再等一会儿，你就会喜欢这个了。”  
Will伸出一只手环住daryl的一条腿，固定住这个早就忘记逃走的猎物，开始缓慢地抽插起来。随着他的每一次动作，daryl都发出细碎的呜咽，因为被操干的疼痛而泪流不止。  
在will操了一阵子之后，那个洞终于柔软下来，渐渐适应了will那根东西的尺寸。Daryl仍在啜泣，那种细小而微弱的声响却让will感觉很好。他故意将鸡巴抽出到快脱离的地步又猛地一下塞回去。这一下让daryl浑身痉挛起来，他的两只胳膊捂住自己的肚子，在被顶弄的时候呜呜直叫，好像疼痛的是那处一样。  
这蠢笨的模样让will笑了起来。他开始更有技巧地扭动着腰，在daryl的肠道里变换着角度戳弄。但这向来会让妓女叫得发狂的动作却只是让daryl眉头皱得更紧了。他咬住自己的下唇，努力抑制着哭泣。  
疼痛占据了daryl的所有感官。那根粗硬滚烫的鸡巴戳进他身体里时疼到难以呼吸。他甚至不知道自己究竟有没有在呼吸。他眼前看到的一切都模糊不清。他不知道那是因为他的眼泪正止不住地往外冒。泪水和汗水混在一起，他变得湿淋淋的。  
Will粗重地叹了一口气，手指陷进daryl大腿里，掐得留下鲜红的指痕。daryl腿间那根还未发育完全的东西正随着他操干的动作微微晃动。Will腾出右手，对着自己手心唾了一口，握住了那根东西。Daryl哭叫起来。  
对will来说，那玩意儿实在太小了。他的手掌环握上去，几乎能完全包裹住。这就像个玩具，will带点儿嘲笑的想。Daryl想要躲开肆虐的手，却被will搂住大腿死死地钉在床上。Will警告似得捏了一把daryl的阴茎，他才发出一声抽气停了下来，两手勉强抓着will的前臂，试图让他轻些。  
Will并不在乎daryl没有硬起来，他开始握着那根东西撸动。被粗糙的手掌紧紧环住的感觉和daryl自己以前的几次触摸完全不一样，那种可怕的压迫感让他胃里发紧，喉咙里溢出小小的呜咽。他撑住will的胳膊开始摇头，用几乎碎掉的声音哭泣着。  
见他那玩意儿并没有硬起来，will很快失去了兴趣。Will放开了他的鸡巴，两手握住他瘦得硌手的胯骨，开始专心致志地操着那个小穴。Daryl几乎被他按进床垫里。那固执愚蠢的孩子倔强地用手用力地擦着自己流个不停的眼泪，搓得眼睛周围的皮肤疼痛不已。  
下体的疼痛渐渐变得麻木起来，他只感觉到那硬热的阴茎在自己屁股里来回抽动。他自己的鸡巴软软地趴在腿间。他低头看了一眼，但他父亲挤在自己两腿间那画面让他恶心，他能感觉到will的阴毛蹭着自己的腿根，那下垂的囊袋随着操干拍打着他的屁股。他猛地闭上了眼睛，泪水溢出来，刺得他眼周的皮肤疼痛不已。他试图想点儿能让自己好受的东西来……  
“哈。”will在又一次挺身时泄出一声满足的吐息，他把自己深深埋在这孩子的屁股里，稍作休息。  
这时候他注意到daryl的手不知什么时候悄悄挪到了他自己的鸡巴上，那小小的手指不太熟练的抓握住自己那根，轻轻抚摸着。那小胡萝卜似的东西渐渐挺了起来，颤巍巍地贴着他的肚皮。  
Will大笑起来：“我怎么说的来着？你会喜欢的。”  
“不……不是……”Daryl仍旧闭着眼睛，但他的脸不可避免地烧起来。  
“真是个淫荡的婊子。”will粗鲁下流的话语刺痛着daryl的耳膜。  
不是的，不是这样的。他只是想要好受一点儿，不想被弄得那么疼而已。他不是像will说的那样，是个婊子。  
Daryl几乎觉得委屈。但他没法把自己的手挪开。他觉得自己浑身都很热，抚弄着自己的动作近乎求救，也顾不得轻重了，手指胡乱地揉搓着自己的阴茎。含糊不清的呜咽不知道是出于疼痛还是快慰，混着喘息从daryl牙间漏出来。  
“骚货。”will低低地骂了一声，在daryl的屁股上狠拍了一记。  
然后他感觉到那个洞猛地把自己的鸡巴绞紧了，daryl的两条腿夹紧了他的腰。那瘦弱的男孩儿剧烈地痉挛着，发出一声动物垂死时的呜咽。精液从他的手指间溢出来，有一星半点儿溅在了他单薄的胸膛上。  
这画面让Will倒抽一口气，措手不及地射了，深深埋进了daryl身体里。他喘息着，享受着高潮的快感。末了，他用手抹了一把脸，擦掉脸上的汗，低头看了一会儿daryl。后者的皮肤一片潮红，从胸膛到脸颊，那血色让他看起来总算有点儿名副其实了。Will漠然地退开来，鸡巴从那个洞里拔出来的时候发出一点儿湿润的声响，连带着他之前感受到的那些激越的情绪都退出来了。男孩儿瘫软的腿随着他的离开而落了下去，搭在床沿边上。那个被使用过的穴口还带着些快干掉了的血迹。  
Will捏了一把他的臀肉：“干得好，小婊子。”  
当Will那潮热沉重的身体从他身上挪开的时候，daryl终于颤抖着呼出一口气。Daryl听见will提起裤子，拉上拉链，转身走开了。那老酒鬼在心满意足之后回到客厅坐下，老旧的沙发发出吱呀一声不堪重负的呻吟。然后是易拉罐被打开的声音。电视里传出主持人夸张的介绍声。更多的他就听不清了。  
他仰躺在床上，两腿分开，有什么湿黏的东西在从他的屁股里漏出来。他躺在那儿很久很久才重新找回力气爬起来。当他撑着自己坐起来的时候他猛地咬住了牙才不至于发出尖锐的痛呼。他哆嗦着坐了起来，用手捂住自己的洞，往厕所挪过去。他只穿着一只鞋，走起来是瘸的。他瞥了一眼地板，在床脚看到了另外一只，但他也没力气去套上了。他磨蹭了好几分钟才走到厕所里。  
Daryl坐在了马桶上，哆嗦着发出一声抽气。他越过裙摆看着自己的脚，上面有一个鲜红的小点儿，是滴上去的血迹，他再抬头，看见一连串的痕迹从卧室蔓延过来。他打了个哆嗦，觉得手脚发凉。  
那是daryl头一次主动去洗澡，水温烫的能把人蜕掉一层皮。他可能花了一个小时，或者更久才完事。浴室里的水声盖过了他的哭声，他为此感到庆幸。  
几个小时之后，他小心翼翼地跪在地板上，用一块湿毛巾擦着地板上的血迹。Will在外面跟着电视里的罐头笑声一起爆发出大笑。Daryl没去管他。他的动作很缓慢，每一次伸手都让伤处疼痛。但他固执地想要把那红色的痕迹从他的视线范围里消除掉。等到他做完这一切，他回到自己那间小卧室里，趴在床上。他不知道自己什么时候睡了过去。挨打和哭泣耗光了他的体力，而睡眠仁慈地暂时拂去了他的疼痛。  
当他再睁眼的时候，他看见will站在床边，居高临下的望着他。这让他吓破了胆，想也没想地准备逃走，但牵动的伤处让他呜咽着清醒过来。他挣扎着缩进床的角落，惊恐地看见will朝他伸出了手。  
Daryl闭上眼睛，伸出胳膊挡住自己的脸：“不要！”  
然而那只手并没有落在他身上，一个硬邦邦的小东西被丢在了他身上。Daryl不敢睁眼，直到他听到门重新被关上的声音。门锁落上的咔哒声让他重新找回了呼吸的节奏。但他不敢轻举妄动，他蜷缩在那个角落好几分钟，直到确信他的父亲已经离开了，他才重新正常地呼吸起来。  
Daryl发现will丢给了他一个棒棒糖，那种你买烟的时候可以顺便在货架旁边的塑料罐子里抓一把的廉价糖果。有一瞬间，他想着把这个东西直接塞进will的喉咙里。但他只是这么想着，捏紧了棒棒糖的棍子。他只是这么想而已。  
这是他头一次从他那个混蛋老爹那里得到什么该是他这个年纪的孩子得到的东西。  
Daryl把那根棒棒糖的包装纸撕开来，含进嘴里。舌头舔舐上去，樱桃的味道从舌尖味蕾传来。那人工的甜味陌生得像是某种假的东西，不像啤酒，不像威士忌，也不像他平日里吃的冷掉的速冻食品。Daryl猛地咬紧牙关，糖果碎掉了，他咔哧咔哧地咀嚼着。他感到嘴里有一点儿疼痛，碎掉的糖块可能划破了舌头，但他不是很在乎。  
daryl舔着自己牙齿间残余的甜味，闭上眼睛，他因为疼痛而皱起了眉头。  
原来樱桃尝起来有血的味道。  
他想。


End file.
